Cell 124
Characters *Asaro *Yun Guo *Zhou Heqi *An Hu *Yun Zhe Choices Yun Zhe *Greet: Favor +5 *Forget it: No Favor Rewards Asaro Favor +5 Yun Guo Favor +1 Zhou Heqi Favor +5 An Hu Favor +5 Transcript Story Chat 1 Ba Qi: Your Grace, the weather will start to cool down soon. Let's go back. It's getting late. Magda: Wait, it's still raining. Ba Qi: It won't stop for a while. Do you want to keep staying in the pavilion? Your Grace, you look worried. What's wrong? Magda: It's upsetting. The floods in the Hedong District are getting worse and worse. Well, it's no use talking about it. You should decide what we'll eat tonight. Ba Qi: Okay! Let me think. Story Chat 2 Ba Qi: The food tonight... Golden thread cake, peach crisps, sweet-scented osmanthus chicken, white lotus and tremella soup, and... Asaro: Why not add some Bello food? Ba Qi: Oh, right! We still have the Bello Spices left. Your Grace, I heard spices were scattered in the rice... Magda: ......What? Asaro: Why are two beauties chatting in such a small pavilion? Ba Qi: You! Magda: Good evening, Lord Asaro. Asaro: No need to be so polite. If you're feeling lonely, why not have dinner with me? Magda: ...Sorry, Lord Asaro. We need to go now. Asaro: What? You are leaving? Magda: It's getting late. I really shouldn't be out. The same goes for you, Lord Asaro. Asaro: Hahah, so you worry about me. Why not be more honest with yourself? Magda: Who- Ba Qi: No one worries about you! Shameless! Your Grace, let's go. Listening to this person will only dirty your ears. Asaro: Hahahah... How fierce. Story Chat 3 Yun Guo: Consort Chu? Why don't you go back to your palace when it rain? Magda: Your Highness! Yun Guo: Make room for me. Magda: Yes. But why are you out here in the rain, Your Highness? Frost: Meow! Magda: ......Oh...... Yun Guo: What? Do I need to explain to you when I go with my cat to see the rain? Magda: No, Your Highness. I wouldn't dare disturb you, Your Highness. Yun Guo: Good. Magda: I will leave first then, Your Highness. Yun Guo: Wait! Magda: Yes, Your Highness? Yun Guo: ...Never mind. If you want to go, then go. Magda: Yes...... Story Chat 4 Ba Qi: Your Grace, there's someone in a daze over there... Magda: What is that man doing here? Ba Qi: Is it the ghost who appears on rainy days? Magda: Don't scare yourself! Just walk over there and have a look. Zhou Heqi: ...Your Grace? Magda: It's Lord Zhou Heqi. Zhou Heqi: Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: Please get up. It's a cold and rainy night. Why are you here alone? Did you forget your umbrella? Zhou Heqi: Your Grace, I'm here to observe the scenery. It rains at night, and it's so quiet that one can almost forget- Magda: My Lord. Zhou Heqi: ...My apologies, Your Grace. Story Chat 5 An Hu: Oh... Sorry. Greetings, Your Grace. Magda: There's no one else here. You don't have to salute. Please get up. An Hu: Thanks, Your Grace. It's getting late. You should go back to your palace as soon as possible. You might catch a cold. I heard women are very weak to the cold and easily fall ill in the future. Please take care of yourself! Magda: ........................ (This person... Does he really know what he's talking about?) Are you here just to say that, My Lord? You look more like the one to catch the cold. Ah Hu: It doesn't matter. You don't have to worry! I'm strong and not afraid of the rain. Ah, I didn't mean to say you were weak! Magda: All right, all right. Don't panic. But you're right. I really need to go back. An Hu: Yes! Let me escort you. Story Chat 6 Magda: ...It's no use thinking about it. Let's go back soon. The man standing over there... Ba Qi: Your Grace! It's the Emperor! Magda: (I'm not dreaming. But why is the Emperor here alone? Should I go and greet him?) : Greet : Magda: Your Majesty. : Yun Zhe: ...Where did you come from? : Magda: Your Majesty, I've been waiting here for a long time. But you seem to be thinking about something. I don't want to interrupt. : Yun Zhe: So you dare to interrupt now? : Magda: The night is dark and the rain is cold. I'm worried you'll get sick. : Yun Zhe: Even you talk like those guys. ...No, you're better than them... : Magda: Your Majesty? : Yun Zhe: I want to watch the rain. Stay with me here. : Magda: ......Yes, Your Majesty : Forget it : Magda: (He didn't even bring his guards. There must be an important reason for him to be here.) Ba Qi, let's go. : Ba Qi: Yes! Your Grace, wait for me! Category:Mandaria Illusion Category:Mandaria Illusion Cells Category:Transcript